


So Didst Thou Travel

by Mara



Category: GARO (TV), Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Rei discovers an intruder into his district, but it's not a Horror.





	So Didst Thou Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Rei said something in Makai Senki that made this inevitable. Also, there is a spoiler for one episode of Makai Senki.

Rei took a bite of the strawberry crepe in his hand, debating whether to get a fourth serving. The sun was shining and he was trying to enjoy it when he felt Silva shift uneasily on his wrist. They were surrounded by children and workers getting lunch, so he spoke in his head. "Yes?"

"I'm not sure."

Rei rose casually, dropping the rest of his snack in the nearest trash can. "Tell me."

"It's not a Horror. At least it doesn't feel that way. But it's strange."'

"Where?" 

They weaved their way through crowds toward the trees. Noise dropped off quickly as they entered the woods and Rei's hands dropped to his swords as he geared up for battle.

Which made it anticlimactic when they found a man sitting on a stump reading a book. The man looked up with a smile. "Hello! You must be the person I'm here to meet."

"Is that so?" Rei didn't pull the swords, but they were ready.

"Definitely not a Horror," Silva said.

The man shifted his gaze to her, face lighting up in a giant grin. "Hello! Pleased to meet you both. I'm Godai Yuusuke, traveler and, ah, consultant to heroes in distress."

That was…strange. "You said you were here to see me."

"Hmm? Oh, it's the amadam," he said, patting his waist. "Sometimes it takes me to heroes that need someone to talk to. We've come to an agreement over the years."

Rei honestly had no idea what to do. 

Closing his book, the man put it down on the stump next to him. "Unfortunately, this isn't my universe, so you won't have heard of me."

"Quite a conundrum." 

"Well, if the amadam brought me here, I'm sure we'll figure it out." Picking the book back up, he stood. "Oh! I didn't get your name."

"Suzumura Rei," he said after a few moments, when it appeared the other man would happily stand there all day and wait.

"And your companion?" Godai looked at Silva.

Rei could feel her confusion. Nobody other than knights and priests addressed Madou tools. "I like him," Silva said. "My name is Silva. I help Zero find Horrors."

"Zero?"

"My name as a Makai knight." Rei bowed somewhat ironically.

"Ah. I was called Kuuga."

"Kouga?"

"Kuuga. I was given powers to protect humanity." Tucking the book into his jacket pocket, Godai put his hands in front of his waist and a belt shimmered into existence and disappeared before Rei had his swords more than halfway out.

"Protect against what?" he said, putting his swords away again when Godai didn't attack him or make any further threatening moves.

"The Grongi. Creatures that played games with human life." Godai's expression darkened.

Silva snorted. "That sounds familiar."

Rei couldn't disagree. "Now you…wander around, ministering to heroes?"

"I travel. Sometimes I find people who need to talk." Godai smiled and held his hands up. "I'm not here to do you or anyone you protect any harm."

It was inexplicable, but Rei found he believed him. "Well…shall we walk?" He certainly wasn't going to let this odd man out of his sight, in case he was wrong about him.

Godai gave him a thumbs-up and they strolled out of the woods.

* * *

The sun was on its way down, but the park was still full. Bemused, Rei watched Godai stop to teach a boy to juggle, help a small girl who had fallen and scraped her knee, and then together they found a lost dog.

In between, Godai told him about his partner (a police officer), his sister (a preschool teacher), and his uncle (café owner).

Rei gave a few non-incriminating details about the Horrors and bought them both strawberry crepes, which Godai enjoyed.

The sun was almost down as they left the park, and the collegial mood was broken by Silva. "Zero," she said softly. "There's a Horror nearby."

"I knew it was too good to be true." 

Before Rei could tell him to stay put, Godai looked him in the eye. "Can I kill it with a sword or arrow?"

"No." Rei frowned, already knowing what he was going to do, no matter how bad an idea it probably was. "But if you hit it hard enough, you will hurt it."

Godai nodded once and waited for directions. Rei sighed to himself. "Which way, Silva?"

Silva directed them to a nondescript family restaurant. Pulling his swords, Rei broke the enchantment with one blow, releasing a heavy and unpleasant aura. Shooting a look at Godai, he asked, "Do your powers have a time limit?"

"No." Hands at his waist, the belt appeared.

"Defend yourself. The Horrors look human at first."

Godai nodded, gaze going distant. Flinging out his hands, he said, "Transform." And a red-gold warrior stood in his place, sword in hand.

"Here goes nothing," Rei muttered, pushing through the doors, the armored man behind him.

Shards of glass flew at them and Rei and Godai dodged and deflected them with practiced blows. It was clear that Godai was used to working alone, but he didn't interfere with Rei's swordplay.

A young man almost as nondescript as the restaurant's façade strolled from the kitchen and examined them with a smirk. "Another knight? Fascinating."

"Just passing through," Rei said. "I'm the one you need to worry about."

The Horror lunged, arms transforming into tentacles. Rei's swords whirled, but when one of the tentacles managed to slam him into a wall, he saw Godai leap in front of him, deflecting the next three blows as Rei called his armor. Godai's fighting style was fascinating. He clearly had little to no formal training, but a huge amount of strength and agility, seeming to depend on his ability to take damage.

Within moments, Rei was able to slash through the Horror and watch it disintegrate. Dropping the armor, he watched Godai's armor disappear as well. "Thank you," he said.

Godai just smiled.

* * *

Without further discussion, they made their way toward the waterfront. Rei wasn't sure why he was drawn there now, but he trusted his instincts.

The angel stood silently in the water and—leaning against the railing—they watched her. Somehow she was still beautiful, which seemed unfair.

"Who did you come here with last?" Godai asked. When Rei shot him a startled look, he shrugged. "Educated guess."

"Her name was Alice," Rei said, but the rest of the words stuck in his throat.

Godai didn't push. After a few minutes, he said. "There were thousands I couldn't save. Everyone said it wasn't my fault."

"They always say that."

"Mmm." Godai shrugged. "I had to leave when it was done." He stared across the water for a while. "I went home when I remembered how many smiles I _had_ protected."

Rei convulsively gripped the railing and Godai looked at him.

"That's what…there was a girl. Years ago." Staring into the distance, he let himself remember Misao and her mother. "Her mother was a pastry chef. They were my friends."

"What happened?"

"Her mother was possessed by a Horror. Once that happens, there's no turning back."

"You killed her mother." There was no censure or judgment in Godai's voice. "That must have been difficult."

"Misao said she never wanted to see me again. I told Silva that at least I'd protected her future smiles." They stared out across the water for a while, listening to it lap against the seawall. "She's married now," Rei said. "She and her husband own a bookstore. I keep an eye on her, even though she'll never know."

They fell silent as a group of happy drunk women strolled by, laughing and teasing each other. 

"At the end of each journey, I go back to my friends," Godai said. "Do you have anyone to return to?"

Rei felt as if he'd been punched in the gut, air whooshing out of him. As Godai looked at him in concern, Rei croaked out, "No. It's better that way."

Silva sighed and Godai looked at her. "You don't agree with him?"

"No, I don't agree," she said.

"Silva!" Rei said.

"Zero, you don't have to be alone. Rekka—"

"She has Jabi. She's better off without dealing with me."

"Ridiculous. And what of Kouga and Kaoru? You are always welcome in their home. Or Hyuuga and Tsubasa. Even Leo would gladly welcome you if you arrived on his doorstep."

Rei just shook his head.

Godai turned to look him in the eyes, face oddly bright in the darkness. "What about Alice?"

Rei took a step back. Then another. Then he was running. Silva gave up on trying to get his attention after a while. He tried to rid himself of the image of Alice disappearing, of his father and Shizuka dying, of Kagome on the ground, but they circled around in his head. He wasn't sure why, but he found himself looping back toward the waterfront.

To his surprise, Godai now sat on a bench under a lamppost, book open, clearly waiting. Rei dropped onto the bench next to him, drained, head bowed. "They die," he said. "The people around me. Alice died in my arms."

"I'm sorry," Godai said, solemn. "But you being alone won't save anyone's life."

"Alice was lost to the dragon long before you met her," Silva said.

"I could have—"

"No! Even if you had known, it's doubtful there's anything you could have done differently."

"Listen to your friend," Godai said. "You need people to keep you from becoming a monster."

Rei whirled, angry, his words spitting out like bullets. "What the hell do you know about it?"

Godai's eyes looked like they were glowing. "Black Kuuga would have destroyed the Grongi and then every living human. I knew it might happen to me in the final battle."

Rei stared at him.

"I almost became death, but if Ichijou couldn't kill me, he would be the first to die. I thought of Minori and Tsubaki and Sawatari." Godai sounded remarkably calm. "I couldn't save them by staying away. I could only save them by keeping them close to my heart."

Rei closed his eyes, remembering the armor slowly eating into his soul, corrupting him. "I…there's a time limit on our armor, because it's dangerous. It almost took me. Only Alice's voice…"

Godai nodded.

"But I couldn't save her."

Godai looked out at the angel again. "We're not sure if I will ever age," he said eventually. "I'll outlive Ichijou and the others."

"Oh."

"But it's okay." Godai smiled brightly. 

"How?" It felt as if the word dragged broken glass across his vocal cords. "How is it okay?"

"Because I have them now. I will always have them in my heart."

Rei stared at the angel, glimmering in the moonlight, and remembered Alice's wonder as it was lit.

"Would you give up your powers?"

"No," Rei said softly. "I'm a guardian."

They sat for a long time, listening to the quiet sounds of the city late at night. If Rei scrubbed a few tears off his cheek, Godai was polite enough not to mention it.

"Maybe…" Rei started.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe it's time to visit Kouga and Kaoru. It's been a long time."

"Shall I tell Zaruba we will see them soon?" Silva's voice sounded hopeful.

Rei took a deep breath. "Yes. If they're available. And then I suppose it's time to head back to Bar Lupo."

"I agree," she said.

Rei turned to Godai, who was smiling broadly. Rei shook his head. "I…thank you doesn't really seem adequate."

Godai smiled. "I should be going back to my world now."

With a pang, Rei remembered that Godai didn't belong here. "Right."

"You'll be fine with your friends. But if you need me, I'm sure I'll make my way back."

Rei nodded slowly. "Good travels."

"Thank you!" Godai gave him a thumbs-up and a big grin, then made his belt appear again. "Good luck!" And he and the belt both disappeared with an odd popping sound.

They sat in the dark for a while longer, until Silva spoke up hesitantly. "Zero?"

"Hmm?"

"Zaruba says that Kaoru is so excited about your visit, she has already invaded the kitchen to help Gonza. Kouga requests your presence to remove her as soon as possible."

Chuckling, Rei stood. "I can't allow her to accidentally poison Kouga, can I? Let's go see…my friends."

"There, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" 

"Be quiet, cheeky girl." He strode along the waterfront until he reached the nearest entrance to the Makai road. Pausing, he looked down at Silva. "Thank you."

"Oh, _Zero_."

With a smile, he took them on the road to Kouga and Kaoru.

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure Godai not aging is fanon rather than canon, but it's useful fanon, so there ya go.


End file.
